Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure
 " " is the 12th episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 12th overall. Summary After having enough of the bad staff food, Reef, Emma, and Broseph go get something to eat in town, but somehow get lost. Meanwhile, Fin has the hots for a guy whose extremely messy room she posted on her website. Plot Fin is about to clean room 303, but when she goes in she gags and retreats. At the Staff dorm, the groms complain about the revolting food they eat because Bummer blew most of the money for the staff on a new personal golf cart. While at work, Reef complains about the staff food which gives Broseph an idea, get beaver tails in town, and they decide to round up a few people to go with them. To get one for Ty, Emma goes with the two to Sunset Beach. Fin decides to put up a website of disgusting rooms including room 303. When she goes surfing, she meets up with a cute guy who is all about justice, and ends up planning a date with him. Also, Lo tries to sweet-talk her dad into letting her go to Cabo San Lucas for a little vacation, but when she gets to the penthouse with a lunch for her father, she finds out in a note left for her that her family, minus Ty (who's in charge while they are gone), have already left for Cabo. After she finishes reading the note, Lo's eyes well up with tears and she begins to cry, upset over being left behind. Reef, Emma, and Broseph take a golf cart to town and have fun doing so. However, when they realize they only have a few minutes to get the beaver tails and go back to work for their shifts, they have to take a short cut. But the short cut has a bear, and a cliff which they fall off of and down a waterfall. They make it though and Emma is able to save Ty's beaver tail. However, the cart floats down the river damaged, and it turns out to be Bummer's new one. They call Johnny ahead and ask him to sent help. Trying to impress Emma, he sends The Kahuna to get them and handles their shifts. He tries to get Lo to help, but due to missing her vacation, she makes her own vacation time at the hotel while her parents are away. While out in the woods (since The Kahuna stopped for a snack), Reef and Broseph get hungry since all the beaver tails they bought got soaked and Emma refuses to give Ty's beaver tail up. At the resort, Fin is excited about her date and goes to room 303 for more pictures of her website. But when she gets there, she discovers that the pig in the room is Marshall, the guy she is going to a luau with, making her feel guilty. At the luau, Johnny is forced to be the hula girl who was supposed to be Emma (which Johnny scheduled her to be). At the luau, Fin does an awkward hula dance. Still in the woods, Reef and Broseph drink muddy water but end up with beaver tail fever. Reef and Broseph start acting possessed and speak in demonic-sounding voices and chase Emma through the woods until all three are confronted by the bear again, but luckily the Kahuna finally comes to the rescue with the Whalebus. Finally at the resort again, Emma gives Ty his beaver tail, but when Emma gives it to Ty, a seagull poops on it, making the trip for nothing. Fin also realizes that she left her iPhone in room 303, but Marshall is in there and finds out about the website. Even though Fin gets her phone, she doesn't get a second date. At the staff dorms, Reef and Broseph, after not eating for hours, chow down on the sludge. Also, Fin's hula dancing ends up on the Internet as revenge. But Fin decides to keep her website up and keep taking pictures of gross rooms. Appearances *Reef *Broseph *Emma *Fin *Lo *Johnny *The Kahuna *Ty *Mr. Ridgemount *Mrs. Ridgemount *George *Marshall (first appearance) *Rosie Trivia *Stoked Radio: ** The Youth I Never Had by Fat Sue *The two kooks from "Take your Kook To Work Day" are at seen at the Luau. *Fin's website is called Crustyhotelrooms.com. *The guy that causes Fin to wipe out is the same guy she taught how to surf in "Hang 9". *The title comes from the 1989 American science-fiction comedy Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. *This was the longest episode title until "The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream". *This is the first time Emma really interacts with Reef without the other girls. *Emma openly denies having a crush on Ty. * Apparently Emma knows how to hula dance. *Bummer threw a party for his new golf cart, where the party was at is not revealed. *Also, Bummer's misappropriation of money earmarked for the hotel staff for their meals to use for himself for his new golf cart is considered embezzlement. By doing this, not only would Bummer be fired if Mr. Ridgemount found out what he did, he would also be criminally charged with theft and fraud for his actions. *The vacation place the Ridgemounts go to is Cabo San Lucas, a city in the Mexico state of Baja California Sur on the tip of Baja California Peninsula *First time Lo cries with tears in her eyes. *The Kahuna's narration of the freeze-frame shot as Reef and the gang drive off a cliff in the golf cart parodies similar cliffhanger scenes that appear before commercial breaks on the 1979-85 action TV series The Dukes of Hazzard. Kahuna's narration mirrors that of country singer Waylon Jennings, who appeared as the voice of the show's unseen narrator, the Balladeer, throughout its run. Goofs *Lo is seen in her old waitress outfit, but in a previous episode she was assigned child sitter. So this means either she got her old job back, or is only sitting kids on certain days. *Emma is seen wearing clothes outside, in the movie theatre she is only a pink bra then back outside in her regular clothes. It is possible for some reason, Emma decided to remove her shirt in the theatre and put it back on before leaving. *Reef said that they were out for 48 hours, which is two days, but they were only out for about twelve hours. *Reef said the golf cart only has two speeds, slow and stop, yet Broseph goes faster when Emma said she will miss her dinner shift at four. Quotes Emma: Can't this thing go any faster? Reef: It's a golf cart; it has two speeds, slow and stop. Emma: Oh, but if I'm late I'm looking at a big fat strike. Isn't there a short cut? Broseph: Sure! (Drops his tail and accelerates) The Kahuna: Whoa, looks like the groms dodged old smokey, done and gone take a leap of faith! You dudes have a nice trip; we'll see you next fall. I don't have a clue what that means. Emma: Broseph, slow down. Broseph: But you said go faster! Emma: You'll mush Ty's tail. Reef: Bringing back a sweet thing for your sweet thing. Emma: What, me and Ty? Eww, no! Reef: Why not? He's a total hottie! (Broseph and Emma look back at Reef) I mean for a dude. You know, nice teeth, gentle eyes and remarkably well sculpted ads. Emma: Bear! Reef: Okay, sure he's a little hairy but— Emma: No! Bear, a bear! Reef: Dude, we need to get our munch on; I think my stomach ate itself. Broseph: I could go for a beaver tail! Reef: Oh, gross! Why don't you just barbecue a ping pong paddle? Broseph: No, a beaver tail. They sell 'em in town dude—they're like big flat doughnuts. Reef: Go on! Broseph: They're like doughy, sugary, chocolate fireworks in your mouth, so tasty. Reef: Call Kahuna: we need him to get us some! Broseph: I think he's skin diving today! Reef: It's up to us. Fire up the golf carts, bra. Reef: So hungry, so thirsty. Broseph: Dude! (Points to a puddle) Water! (Reef and Broseph drink from the puddle) Emma: (Gasps) No guys, don't drink that—you'll get beaver tail fever! (After drinking from the puddle) Broseph: So hungry! Reef: And she's holding all our food! Emma: (Gasps) Oh no, beaver tail fever! Broseph: (In a demonic-sounding voice) Give us the tails! Emma: Never! (Runs off, screams) Reef: (Running on all fours after Emma) Beaver Tails! Broseph: Beaver Tails! Broseph: (Pops out from a shurb) Beaver Tails! Reef: (Still on all fours) Tails! (Back at the forest) Reef: (In a demonic-sounding voice) Give us the tails! Emma: Never! (Stops at a bear) Reef: Gotcha, hand over the beaver tails! Emma: No! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos